Once Upon A Time: Season 1
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Once upon a time, an evil queen sent every storybook character you've ever known to our world. But no one could've ever imagined how powerful the curse could be. No one realizes how big Story Brook is. And no one knows what to make of it either. Join Emma, as she meets these characters, and help them find their place in this new world. Also a crossover with Frozen and Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused. And the transitions may be a little weird, but that's because I'm doing it _Once Upon a Time_ style, because it's cool. And it's a crossover with the _Lord of the Rings, Frozen_, and _Tangled_. There might be more in the future, but I don't know what yet and it may not be really that epic as the ones already listed.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Henry noticed that Frankenstein wasn't in the original Once Upon a Time storybook. He wondered if other stories besides theirs have been pulled into this world.

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated, she even throws and breaks a tea cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

More people are still trying to find their families and friends in Story Brooke, with the help from Red Riding Hood.

Pinocchio was injured by Bellfire's fiancée. He ran out to warn Emma that she's dangerous. But he was turned into wood. The Blue Fairy brought him back to life, turning him back into a little boy. Emma asked if he remembered what he was going to say, but the little boy just shook his head and said no.

There's a conspiracy going on here.

**Episode 1**

**In a Hole in the Ground**

**Before the Curse**

Samwise Gamgee was working in the garden of Bag End, as always. His curled hair started to dampen from sweat. He wiped his brow and looked over at his Master, Frodo Baggins. The Master of Bag End had a hoe in his hands and he was chopping at the soil with much intensity. Usually, Frodo would be in the study, working on his book, pausing here and there to stare off into space. But today, as he tried to write, he felt incredibly restless. He went outside to offer help to his gardener, which is an unusual thing for a master to do. But Frodo was not like everyone else, and he knew it. He needed to get out, he needed to work.

Sam continued planting the new flowers he purchased. He knew Frodo liked the color green, so he bought violet flowers to compliment the green house of Bag End. He looked up at his Master as he continued to slice at the soil. Suddenly Frodo paused, glancing down at the soil. Frodo had spotted a spider. A hot, angry fire boiled inside him. Hastily, he thrust the hoe into the ground, chopping the spider in half. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. Sam didn't like to see his friend lose his temper. He shook his head and resumed planting.

"I think that's good for today boys!" Sam's wife, Rosie called out to them from the house with a one year old child in her arms. "Dinner's almost ready, and I expect your friends will be here soon."

"Yes'm!" Sam called to her. Sure enough, Merry was already on his way up the road on his pony. By the gate, he dismounted and tied his horse to the gate. The wind started to blow. Frodo wiped his brow and set the hoe down. He walked over and greeted his cousin.

"Pippin's late again, I imagine." Frodo said.

"He's always late." Merry replied. "That's one thing that probably won't change about him."

"Hello, Merry, sir," Sam came over and nodded his head in respect. "Master of the Brandyhall."

"Please," Merry dipped his head in return. "Just call me Merry. We're friends, aren't we?"

Sam's face turned pink. "I suppose so,"

"Ah, here's Pippin now," Frodo said, seeing his younger cousin coming up the road. Pippin waved up at his friends and hurried over to join them, tying his pony to the gate as well. "Windy today," He said.

"Yes," Frodo nodded. "It certainly is,"

"Do you think it'll rain?" Pippin wondered.

"Not too hard I hope," Merry said, looking up at the sky. "Just enough to clear the air, I do have to walk home, you know."

"A little rain won't kill you." Frodo reassured. "Didn't you bring your pony?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about him." Merry said, with a smug smile. "I'll still have to walk from your door, all the way to the gate." He sighed and leaned his head back. The hobbits laughed. Suddenly the wind began to blow harder. Rosie chased Elanor out with her baby still in one arm.

"Uncle Pip! Uncle Merry!" The four-year-old cheered, her curly, golden locks waving in the wind.

The hobbits had one last moment of joy before Frodo finally looked out at the Shire. Something didn't feel right…

The clouds were a light shade of gray, as if it was to rain, and the wind was blowing hard. But where was the rain? And why was the wind blowing so hard?

He looked out on the horizon. Between the grass and the sky was lined a dark line… a misty violet… and it was getting closer. Before he knew it, a black and violet smoke had covered the land, heading straight for the hobbits. Frodo wasn't the only one who noticed it. He, Sam, and Merry were looking out at the Shire in shock. Eventually, Pippin turned and noticed too, along with Rosie and Elanor.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Frodo was quiet for a long time. He watched as the ponies reared and panicked, as the mist grew closer.

"Magic," He whispered. "Merry, Pippin! Free the ponies!" His two cousins looked at him in fear, but they rushed and untied their ponies from the gate. The wind was howling so loud, Frodo had to yell. "Inside! Sam, get them inside, now!"

Sam scooped up a crying Elanor in his arms. He and Rosie rushed inside, each carrying a crying child. Merry and Pippin followed Frodo inside the hobbit hole. Sam and his family were waiting inside the dining room. The group of hobbits huddled, with Rosie and the children in the middle. Frodo could sense each hobbit breathing heavily.

"Don't worry," He said. "We'll get through this!"

A small hand reached out and grasped his hand. Frodo looked down at Elanor. She gave him a hopeful smile and closed her eyes, her grip on his hand tightened.

Frodo took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well.

That was all he remembered.

**Story Brook**

Emma Swan was sitting at the counter, drinking her morning cup of coffee. Mary Margret was fixing her hair in the mirror. David was sitting next to Emma, reading the newspaper, and as usual, the Magic Mirror reported more family members finding each other.

"The mail's on the counter." David said.

"Thanks," Mary Margret replied. She walked around the counter and began to go through the mail. Henry, carrying a stack of books, rushed down the stairs.

"Found a new place yet?" Emma asked both the two people who she learned to be her parents, which was still an odd thing to her.

"No," David replied. "Still looking," He flipped to the section where the houses were on sale.

Henry got up on a chair and set the stack of books on the counter with a loud thump.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, but look at all these books!" Henry said. Henry was now eleven, and he was the usual, business type of person, and always getting to the point.

"Yeah, so?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry showed her the Once Upon a Time book and flipped through the pages. "Dr. Whale is Frankenstein, right?"

"Yes…" Emma replied.

"But he isn't in this book; he's in a different book. And the Mad Hatter and Korra are from this world, but we didn't know the rest of their whereabouts because they were in Wonderland, which is a different book." Henry said.

"How did the Mad Hatter end up here?" Emma asked.

"Because, my mom thought the Mad Hatter and Dr. Whale deserved punishment, they were also involved with magic!" Henry continued.

"Okay," Emma nodded, trying to follow Henry. Mary Margret opened a letter addressed to her. She read it and then sighed, lowering it with a worried look on her face. She folded it back up and slipped it back into the envelope. Henry started to go through his stack of books, showing each one to his birth mother and grandparents.

"Look, the Wizard of Oz, Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Hobbit, The Princess Bride, Narnia-"

"Mary Margret," Emma interrupted, looking up at the woman still going through the letters. "I didn't know you liked the classics." Mary Margret smiled.

"Harry Potter's a classic?" David asked, quite surprised.

"Of course it is!" Mary Margret said, looking quite offended. "How can you say it isn't?"

"What else, Henry?" Emma asked, turning back to her son.

"The Lord of the Rings," Henry placed the book onto the counter.

"Now that's a classic," David said. Mary Margret nodded in agreement.

"But what if characters in these books got sucked into this world too?" Henry asked.

Mary Margret's apartment went silent for a long while. Finally, David spoke up.

"If that were true," He chuckled. "Then I really need to meet Aragorn."

"I'd meet Legolas!" Henry joined in.

"Emma," Mary Margret said. "You have mail, it's says it's from Nathan Bearer…"

"I don't know anyone named Nathan Bearer…" Emma said.

"Maybe he needs help." Mary Margret said.

"We already have enough problems of our own!" Emma sighed. "August was going to warn us about something, but now he doesn't remember."

"It's okay, Emma," Mary Margret placed a hand on her arm. "Things will work out. We will work them out."

Emma sighed. "I know," She opened the letter. "In the mean time, let's see what this guy needs." She read the letter.

_Dear Emma Swan,_

_I hear you have done extraordinary things in the past. I hear you are good at finding people, and that's a gift. Ever since the curse has been broken, I've been looking for my friends and kin for a while, but it looks like I'll need help from an expert. My home address is on the envelope, but I think we'd better meet at Granny's Inn, this Saturday at 10:00. I understand though if you have a lot on your plate. Queer things have been stirring up in Story Brook. _

_Hoping you and your loved ones are well, and with all due respect,_

_Nathan Bearer_

"Wow, his hand-writing is exquisite." Mary Margret said, peeking over at the letter.

"Well, I have nothing to do today," Emma said. "And I don't have a villain to catch, so I might as well be off."

"But it says Saturday," Mary Margret said as Emma stood up to leave. "At ten…that's tomorrow!"

"This can't wait," Emma said. "I don't want to wait that long! And what if Henry's right? This guy could be Harry Potter."

Mary Margret sighed. "Good luck," She said. Emma nodded and left. Now that summer was here she didn't need a jacket.

"Come on Henry," Mary Margret said. "Let's go to school."

"See you later," David called after them, as his wife rushed Henry out of the door.

**During the Curse**

Nathan Bearer woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm. He rubbed his eyes and then reached over to turn it off. He sighed as he sat up, feeling his aching shoulder. He started his daily morning routine with a cup of tea and the newspaper. He read an article about a man being arrested for drunk driving, and his son going missing.

After breakfast, Nathan walked out of his large house and to the mailbox like he did every morning. He looked into the mailbox and pulled out nothing but junk mail. He sighed as he skimmed the advertisements. The Mayor was strolling down the sidewalk. She looked at Nathan in surprise, and approached him.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor," Nathan said politely. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, nothing," She quickly shook her head and became pleasant. "Who are you?"

"Nathan Bearer, miss." He replied.

"Oh," The Mayor smiled. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like-"

"Elijah Wood," Nathan finished her sentence. "Yes, I get that quite often."

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm an accountant." He replied. "Have been for as long as I can remember, what brings you around here? I don't recall I've ever seen you before."

"I don't walk this way very often," The Mayor admitted. "It's just that I always walk the same direction."

"Ah, a change of pace," Nathan said. "Never killed anyone,"

"Yes," The Mayor said slowly. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Bearer." She began to walk away.

"You too," Nathan replied. He went inside his house. Once inside, he closed the green door behind him, and then looked over at the wall. He spotted a spider crawling its way upward. He hastily swapped at it, almost yelling. He stood there, breathing so heavily it sounded like growling. He looked at the spider's guts splattered on the wall. He tossed the junk mail into the trash can and went to get a Kleenex.

**Story Brook**

Emma finally found the house of Nathan Bearer. She pulled her yellow VW, which she just called Buggy by the sidewalk. She spotted a man coming out to get his mail. His house was nice and big. The exterior was white with green accents. It felt like Emma was looking right at Green Gables from one of her favorite children's books, _Anne of Green Gables. _The door was even painted green to match the house. She quickly got out of the car as the man walked back up to the house and sorted through the mail.

"Excuse me sir," Emma called after him, running to catch up. The man turned around and Emma gasped in surprise. She was quiet for a long time. The man looked at her with curiosity, yet patience. He was a little shorter than the average man, but he was a little taller than Emma. His blue eyes however, were unmistakable.

"Elijah Wood?! What are you doing in Story Brook?!" She demanded.

"No," The man replied, chuckling at her. "I'm not-"

"I didn't know you were British either!" Emma said, staring at him with surprised eyes.

"No, I'm not Elijah Wood." The man reassured.

"Are you sure?" Emma said.

"Yes," The man said. "I'm Nathan Bearer."

"Nathan," Emma could feel her face turn warm. "I'm sorry,"

"It's all right," Nathan reassured. "And, you are…?"

"Emma Swan,"

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. He stood closer to Emma and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter this morning," Emma replied quietly.

"Our meeting was tomorrow."

"Well, things change." Emma said. "My son told me something interesting this morning, so for all I know, you could be Count Olaf."

"Who?" Nathan raised his voice slightly.

"Nothing," Emma said. "He's from another book."

"Ah, yes," Nathan said. "All right then, come inside."

The two walked into the house. It was neat and well kept. He led her into the kitchen and offered her some tea, but she turned it down politely.

"So," Emma said, sitting down at the island. "Who are you?"

"Frodo Baggins," Nathan replied, and finally Emma knew the right name to call him. He turned to her and bowed. "At your service,"

"My service?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"It's an expression." Frodo said, as he continued to make himself some tea. "And I know about the Dark Curse. It brought me and my friends here."

"And you're trying to find them?" Emma guessed.

"Yes," Frodo said. "The first thing I want to know…" Frodo paused, changing the course of his sentence. "I mean, there is a friend who is especially dear to me."

"The guy who plants flowers?" Emma asked.

"Samwise Gamgee is his real name." Frodo said. "And I fear that he has been separated from his wife and children." He poured the hot water into a cup and placed the bag in it. For a moment he stood there in silence, bobbing the bag up and down.

"You just want to make sure they're together." Emma said.

"You know," Frodo said, as if Emma hadn't said anything. "The last thing I saw before I was cast into this new life, was Elanor's face, smiling up at me…smiling… It gave me hope. What I wouldn't give to see that face again, smiling, and running into her father's arms." He closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I can help," Emma reassured. "Tell me more about Sam?"

**During the Curse after Emma's Arrival**

Samuel Halfwise looked out the window. He watched his boss as he argued with Mr. Gold as usual. He shook his head and continued to keep working. He took care and fed the flowers. Everyone noticed how skilled he was, somehow keeping the flowers alive. He just liked taking care of flowers. It was the one thing he was good at. He looked back out when he heard the flower truck start. His boss was yelling and jumping in front of the truck, not so willing to give it up that easily. Mr. Gold walked away.

"Come on Gold, its Valentine's Day!" He shouted. "People won't stand for this!" He called after Mr. Gold as the truck pulled away. Samuel saw Mr. Gold talking to the Mayor across the street.

The boss came in, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I can't believe this!" He grumbled.

"Maybe you should spend your money wisely next time," Samuel said. "Learn how to save, and that truck still would've been yours."

"You know nothing of the matter!" His boss turned and pointed at him. "Another word like that and you're fired."

Samuel rolled his eyes and went back to tending the flowers. Almost every day, his boss would threaten to have him fired, but he never did. He knew the plants would die without Samuel.

The boss walked over to the front counter. The Mayor walked in, looking quite frustrated.

"Madame Mayor," Samuel nodded in respect. She looked at him in surprise and then nodded, but didn't smile.

"Good day," She said slowly. She looked up at the boss and continued. "Excuse me, your employee works hard, I think you should let him have the rest of the day off."

"Why?" The boss raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Because," The Mayor said. "It's about your business."

The boss nodded and looked over at Samuel. "You heard her, beat it!"

Samuel stood up, grabbed his coat and left. He was happy to be out for a while. He secretly hoped that they would close the flower shop down, but at the same time he knew the flowers would die without him. He walked down the street, not sure what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He looked over at Granny's Inn and started to crave pancakes.

**Story Brook**

Emma pulled Buggy by the sidewalk. Frodo got out of the car and looked around. He noticed the building Emma parked by.

"The Flower Shop!" Frodo said. "Of course, where else?"

"Well," Emma said. "He does like flowers. Mmm, smell that."

Frodo was quiet for a moment. "Smells good."

"You didn't even smell it!" Emma said.

"Yes, I did." Frodo said. "It smells good…it smells like my feelings, let's go." He walked to the door and went inside. Emma shook her head and followed him. The bell jingled as they walked inside. For a moment it seemed there was no one in the shop. The flowers were wilting slowly.

"Hello," Emma called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Sam," Frodo called. "Are you here?"

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Sam?" Frodo asked. "Is that you?"

"No," An over-weight man came out from a back room and stood behind the counter. "I'm Maurice; I owned the shop during the curse. What can I do for you?" The man seemed solemn, as if he had lost something.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine." Frodo said. "I'm not sure what his cursed name was, but his real name is Samwise Gamgee. Does he work for you?"

"I'm not sure," Maurice admitted. "The only fellow who worked for me was a Samuel Halfwise. Not sure what story he's from."

"Samuel," Frodo repeated. "It's long for Sam… and Halfwise…" He stayed silent for a long time. "Samwise means Half-wise in an old hobbit language, I believe…" He put his fists to his head in frustration. "I wish I had my books!"

"Does he still work here?" Emma said. "Samuel Halfwise, I mean?"

"No, he took off." Maurice replied. Frodo put his fists down and looked at him in surprise. "After the curse broke he just left, quit his job."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Sam wouldn't leave the flowers like this." Frodo reasoned, gesturing to the darkening flowers.

"He said there was something he had to do," Maurice said. "He said something about…the most important flower of all…"

"Rose…" Frodo said. "Of course, he's looking for Rosie!"

"Did he tell you _where _he was going?" Emma asked.

"No," Maurice said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Frodo asked eagerly.

"Yes," Maurice said and recited the address.

"Nearby a river." Frodo said. "Thank you, what can I do for you?" Maurice looked at Frodo in surprise.

"There's nothing," Maurice said. "Just, make sure he doesn't come back here."

"Thank you," Emma said. She and Frodo both left the shop and got into Emma's car.

"You know," Emma said, looking at Frodo curiously. "I thought hobbits were supposed to be three feet tall…"

"There are no hobbits in this world," Frodo said. "In this world, I'm just as human as you are."

Emma started the car. Frodo looked out the window at the Flower Shop as they pulled away.

"I don't think he realizes what he's lost." Frodo said.

"A lot of things." Emma replied. "I'm guessing what you're referring to is a loyal servant."

"No," Frodo said. "A loyal friend,"

**During the curse after Emma's arrival **

Samuel went into the shop, surprised it was unlocked. He wondered if his boss was back yet.

"Boss," He called out. "Boss, where are you?"

"Samuel?" The boss asked, coming out from the back room to stand behind the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to water the flowers." Samuel said. "What are you doing here? It's getting late…"

"I know," The boss said. "I was just getting some things…" He trailed off.

"What things?" Samuel asked.

"I-uh…It's none of your business."

"Are they closing the shop down?"

"No, thank heaven no!" The boss said. "In fact, I found a way to make the company more money-"

"You stole something, didn't you?" Samuel said.

"Even if I did, I could give you a raise, and the business would still be here, and the flowers-"

"If I was running this company, I wouldn't be doing bad things for it!" Samuel shouted.

"Who do you think you are, _my_ boss?" The boss demanded.

"I'm trying to be your friend!" Samuel shouted again, face turning red. But then he lowered his voice. "I'm trying to help you…" He walked away, going into the back room and closing the door. He paced, smelling the fertilizer and looking at his gardening tools. Suddenly, he heard yelling, a gunshot, and loud, thumping noises.

He slowly peeked out of the door. He couldn't see much behind the counter, but he could hear Mr. Gold's voice.

"Stand up!" He snapped. The boss stood, his breathing sounded funny, and his hands were tied together. "Walk out, and if you try to run, I'll kill you!" The boss walked outside, Mr. Gold following him and pointing a gun in his back. Sam covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He had to do something… What should he do? What should he do? He had to go after them. He had to stop Mr. Gold! He walked out and almost left the shop, but stopped in his tracks. Was he crazy? He couldn't just rush off and get himself shot! He decided to call Sheriff Swan; she'd know what to do.

**Story Brook**

"Let's see," Frodo said. "Well, here is his house…" His stomach dropped at the sight of Sam's house. It looked old and slightly rotten. The paint on the house was peeling off. He and Emma stepped out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Well, this is it," Emma said. "Better hope he's with his family."

"Yeah," Frodo said. He knocked on the door.

"Well," Emma said. "This is it; you must be so excited to see your friend."

"I am," Frodo said.

"You don't look excited," Emma mused.

"I am," Frodo insisted. No one answered the door.

"Give them a minute," Emma said. "I'm sure he's… doing stuff…"

"Why isn't he answering?" Frodo asked his blue eyes full of worry.

"Just give him a minute," Emma said. "I'm sure he's-"

"Shush!" Frodo turned to her, his eyes widened in fear. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emma demanded.

"Someone's calling for help…" Frodo said. "It's coming from the river!"

"I don't hear anything…" Emma said.

"Follow me!" Frodo said, before taking off around Sam's yard.

"Wait, Frodo, come back!" Emma shouted after him. Nearby Sam's yard was Toll Bridge, the deeper end. Someone was drowning in the river.

"Help!" He called out weakly, before his head went underwater.

"Sam!" Frodo cried and jumped in after him.

"Frodo, what are you doing?!" Emma shouted. Frodo dived in and disappeared. "Frodo?" Emma called helplessly. "Frodo!" After a moment she readied herself to swim, annoyed that she had to save two people. Suddenly, Frodo's head appeared, in his arms he carried an unconscious Samwise Gamgee. He dragged him to the shore and laid him on his back.

"Come on Sam," He begged. "Don't do this, don't do this to me." He laid his head on his friend's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

"I'll call David," Emma said, beginning to dial her cell phone. Frodo started to press down on Sam's chest, count as he went. When David picked up, Emma explained the situation. Suddenly, Sam spat out some water and coughed. He opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"Mr. Frodo," He sighed. "I found you."

Frodo laughed. "Yes you did, Sam." Emma rolled her eyes. _Sam did not find you, stupid hobbit._ She almost said that out loud, but instead she kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"David's on his way with an ambulance." She explained.

"Okay," Frodo nodded at her. "Come on, Sam, let's get you to the hospital.

**One month ago**

"Boss!" Sam called out. "Hey, boss!"

"Samuel," Maurice came from behind the back room. "Sorry, I'm still looking for my daughter." He replied.

"It's all right," Sam said. "So am I."

"So," Maurice said, changing the subject. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I came here to quit," Sam said.

"Quit your job, are you mad?" Maurice demanded.

"Listen; there are more important things than my job." Sam said. I have to find my friends and family…"

"But the flowers will die without you," Maurice said.

"There are more important flowers." Sam said. "The most important flower of all," He looked over at the roses. Immediately he thought of Rosie, but he also knew there was someone else he had to find first, and make sure he was okay.

Finally, Sam squared his shoulders and left, despite Maurice's protests. Sam had a promise to keep.

**Story Brook**

Sam was lying in the hospital bed, reading the Magic Mirror. Frodo walked in and smiled.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"Yep," Sam said. "Dr. Whale says he just wants me to stay over-night, see how I'm feeling tomorrow, and then I can go."

"That's good news." Frodo said. "So, where will you go?"

"Dunno," Sam replied. "Back to my house, I suppose."

Frodo sighed. "I… don't think that's a good idea."

Sam looked at him curiously.

"How did you fall in the river, Sam?" He asked.

"I…already told you and Miss Swan I fell in…" Sam said.

"The truth Sam," Frodo insisted. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend!"

"I was pushed," Sam said, defeated.

"Who pushed you?" Frodo demanded.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I didn't see him."

"I don't think it's safe to be living out there by yourself." Frodo said. "Come back to my home. You can work for me again. It's bigger and safer, and we can find Rosie and your children."

"What about _your_ family?" Sam asked.

"You are my family." Frodo said. "You are my friend." The two friends embraced. After the tender moment ended, Frodo broke the silence. "What were you doing by the river, anyway?"

"I was looking for you," Sam replied.

"Me?" Frodo asked. "I thought you were looking for Rosie."

"I was," Sam said. "But I made a promise, Mr. Frodo…a promise. Gandalf said it loud and clear: "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee!" And…I don't mean to."

"Sam," A tear fell from Frodo's eye, and he embraced his friend once more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "You said so yourself: We'll get through this."

Frodo smiled and closed his eyes. Things were finally getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Emma has met and helped Frodo Baggins find his friend Sam, who almost drown in the river by Toll Bridge. Sam told Emma that he fell, but told Frodo that someone had pushed him in.

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated, she even throws and breaks a tea cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

More people are still trying to find their families and friends in Story Brooke, with the help from Red Riding Hood.

Rumplestiltskin was warned by a seer that a young boy would lead him to his son, but he would be his undoing. Rumple decided he would just have to kill him.

**Episode 2**

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**Before the Curse**

The ice was nice and thick in the lake. Arendelle was famous for trading, especially for ice. A strong man, dressed for winter walked out onto it. He took his saw and sliced through it. Soon, his friends came out and joined him, cutting at the ice with their saws in a union. They began to sing as they worked.

"Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair as a frozen heart worth mining. So cut though the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart!" These men were so strong; they could lift heavy blocks of ice from the water, using tongs. "Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

"Beautiful!"

"Powerful!"

"Dangerous!"

"Cold!"

"Ice has a magic that can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! Hup!" This continued as the sun began to set, and the men lit their lanterns. "Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair as a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart!"

Back in the castle, Princess Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her little sister, Anna, popped up and got on the bed.

"Psst, Elsa!" She whispered. When Elsa didn't stirred, Anna jumped on her, trying to wake her up. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna," Elsa grumbled. "Go back to sleep!"

"I just can't!" Anna sighed and rolled on her back, lying on Elsa. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa hissed, shoving Anna off the bed. She fell on the ground, and sat for a moment, sighing and defeated. But then she got an idea and quickly got back on the bed. She lifted on of Elsa's eye lids.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked mischievously. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

The two girls took off down the staircase. Anna now had her snow boots on.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" She shouted. Elsa tried to shush her. They burst into the ball room and Anna could barely contain herself. Elsa closed the door behind them.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna urged. Elsa began to wave her hands, as if forming a snow ball. Snowflakes burst and danced from her finger tips.

"Oooooh!" Anna said, gazing at the forming snow in amazement.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna breathed.

Elsa shot the snowball into the air and the whole ballroom began to snow.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted.

"Watch this," Elsa said, stepping on the ground. Thin, smooth ice crawled out from under her foot and covered the whole ball room floor. Anna's feet slid under it. She giggled as she kept her balance.

The two sisters played, making large snowballs and creating a snow man. Anna sat in her father's throne as Elsa finished the final touches. She drew eyes and a mouth and use to sticks for the arms. She moved them around like a puppet.

"Hello," She said in a low, goofy voice. "My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you Olaf!" Anna cheered as she ran to give the snow man a hug. She danced with the snowman as Elsa used her magic to push him on the ice. Later, they slid down a snow bank, Elsa with Anna sitting close in the front.

"Tickle bumps!" Anna giggled with pleasure. She jumped into a pile of snow and burst into laughter. She fearlessly jumped into the air.

"Hang on!" Elsa said, making a hill for her to land on.

"Catch me!" Anna said, jumping again, and again.

"Gotcha!" Elsa followed her jumping, making a taller and taller hill.

"Again, again!" Anna cheered, jumping faster.

"Wait…slow down!" Elsa said, struggling to keep up. She slipped on the ice and fell backward. Anna jumped in the air.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. Without thinking, she blasted her magic toward her, striking Anna in the face. She went unconscious and slid down a snow bank.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped in shock. She ran over and held her sister in her arms. She watched helplessly as a part of her hair turned white. "Mama, Papa!" She screamed. She embraced Anna and began to cry. The whole ballroom was soon covered in a thin, sickly layer of ice. The snowman crumbled to pieces. "You're okay, Anna. I got you." Elsa cried.

The King and Queen burst into the room. They both looked around in horror.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Her father demanded.

"It was an accident!" Elsa cried. "I'm sorry Anna!" Her mother ran over and scooped Anna into her arms.

"She's ice cold!" She informed her husband.

"I know where we need to go." The King said.

**Story Brook**

"So, Frodo Baggins really is here," Henry said, fidgeting in his seat. He and Emma were spending some time at Granny's, sitting in a booth and enjoying a sundae.

"Yes," Emma said. "We're also meeting Mary Margret and David here."

"So, I was right?" Henry said with a smile. His smile looked so much like Neil's. She smiled back at him.

Frodo walked into the diner. He walked over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"Hello Henry," He said, reaching his hand across the table. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you!" Henry replied, shaking his hand. "Do you know how awesome you are?"

"Henry," Emma said quietly in a warning tone.

"Thanks," Frodo returned. "I would've brought Sam, but he's still a little tired from almost drowning. But if you think I'm awesome, wait until you meet Sam."

"Hey," Ruby walked up to the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"The sundae's pretty good!" Henry encouraged. Frodo gave him a sad smile, and then turned back to Ruby.

"Just some iced tea for me, thanks." He said politely. Ruby wrote his order down.

Emma cleared her throat. "Ruby, this is Frodo Baggins,"

Ruby looked up from her small notebook in surprise. "You mean…?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"_You_ are Frodo Baggins?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yes… but-" Frodo blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said, shaking his hand.

"You too, uh…?"

"Ruby,"

"Ruby," Frodo said. "Where I come from, that's a good hobbit name."

Ruby blushed and walked away.

"Who is she, really?" Frodo asked Emma.

"Red Riding Hood," Emma replied. "It's just easier to call her Ruby."

"I see," Frodo said. "The name suits her."

"Sorry we're late," Mary Margret rushed over and sat by Henry. David pulled a chair over to the table and sat down with them. "It's very nice to meet you," Mary Margret eagerly shook hands with Frodo. "I have read The Lord of the Rings countless of times during the curse. I really enjoy it, from beginning to end-"

"Thank you, I suppose…" Frodo said.

"So," David said. "We're all here for a reason, what's up, Emma?"

"I'll tell you," Emma said. "Do you know who found Samwise Gamgee?"

Emma's parents tilted their heads at her.

"You did, Emma," Frodo said. "And I owe it all to you." Ruby walked over, carrying his iced tea. "Thank you," Frodo said.

"No," Emma said. "All I did was go around, asking for information. I might have known where to look, but you caught on to things a lot faster than I could've, you even heard him drowning when I didn't." Emma continued when Frodo blushed again and didn't say anything. "I think we make a great team."

"Really?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Emma replied. "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"I owe you a favor," Frodo said, sipping his iced tea.

Emma quickly explained how Pinocchio died trying to warn them about something. She told him the Blue Fairy turned him back into a little boy, but now he couldn't remember what he was trying to tell them.

"He said something about a she," Emma said. "He said she was…dangerous…"

Frodo scratched his head. "Hm… sounds like we'll need to start searching for more information. Who is this…_she…?_"

"That's what we need to find out." Emma said. "Are you guys in?"

Mary Margret and David looked at each other.

"Actually, we've been working on a project," Mary Margret said.

"And we wanted to talk to you about it," David added.

"Henry," Mary Margret turned to the boy. "How would you like to spend the rest of the day with a hobbit?"

"You mean, I can't come and see?" Henry demanded.

"I can't come see either?" Frodo asked, looking offended.

"I…" Mary Margret hesitated. "I don't trust you quite yet…"

"Then why are you leaving me with the child?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo," Emma interrupted. "I trust you, but… just watch Henry."

"What are we supposed to do?" Frodo asked, moving aside to let Emma out of the booth.

"Stay here," She replied, standing up to leave with Mary Margret and David. "Talk about…elves killing sports or something."

"Orcs," Frodo corrected. "But what about…?"

"When I get back, we can start," Emma said. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

**Before the Curse**

The King and Queen rode on through the night. The Queen had Anna wrapped in a blanket, and the King had Elsa in his lap. Elsa's emotions channeled her powers, which left a strange path of ice behind her father's horse. Eventually, they ended up in a small clearing, filled with large, round stones. The royal family dismounted their horses and stood in the middle of the clearing together, the Queen still holding Anna.

"Please, help!" The King cried. "My daughter…"

Suddenly, the stones rolled toward them. Elsa stood closer to her father, hugging his leg for a sense of protection. Suddenly they stopped, unrolling and revealing faces, arms, and legs. They were trolls, unlike the ones you might have seen on Troll Bridge. No, these trolls were much friendlier and lovable.

"It's the King!" One of them said.

The eldest and wisest troll rolled up to the King. The other trolls called him Grand Pabbie.

"Your Majesty," He said, looking at Elsa. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," The King replied. "And they're getting stronger." Grand Pabbie gestured the Queen to bring Anna closer to him. He examined her carefully.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart." He said. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," The Kind urged.

Grand Pabbie pulled a blue energy from Anna's head. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He showed a display of Anna's memories, playing with Elsa. He altered them to make them look more realistic. Instead of indoors, the girls were outside, in their coats instead of pajamas. Grand Pabbie sighed in relief as he placed the blue energy back into her head. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best," The King insisted.

"Listen to me, Elsa," Grand Pabbie said. "Your power will only grow," He made a new visual display of her, all grown up. She was showing off her magic to many villagers. "There is beauty in your magic…but there is also great danger." Suddenly, the scene changed, and Elsa's magic turned red and looked awfully frightening. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Suddenly, the silhouette villagers attacked the adult Elsa, and she heard a scream of horror. Elsa gasped and hugged her father.

"No," The King declared, wrapping an arm around her protectively. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Anna."

**Story Brook**

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Emma demanded, getting out of David's truck.

"Just be patient," Mary Margret said.

"You guys wanted to show me something," Emma said. "But there's nothing here!"

"Just watch," David said. He and Mary Margret led Emma across the street. They stepped through what looked like an invisible mirror and Emma saw a large field of crops.

"What are you…?" Emma stared at the field in surprise. She looked over and saw the familiar face of a giant.

"Anton!" Emma gasped in surprise.

"Hey Emma," The former giant came and embraced her. Emma was thrilled to see Anton again, but something wasn't right.

"Anton," Emma hesitated. "I don't mean to sound rude, but…how did you…?" She gestured to him, regarding his size. He used to be so large, he could pick Emma up with one hand and crush her if he so desired, or step on her like an insect.

"Korra," Anton answered. "She used her magic to make me human sized. I actually kind of like it."

Leroy walked over, glaring at the lot as he usually did. Emma had a hard time knowing when he was happy. He was always just so…Grumpy…

"Hey, Tiny," He ordered Anton. "Back to work."

"Be right there," Anton replied. "Wow, these guys really like to work…it was nice seeing you again, Emma." He waved good-bye and went to rejoin the dwarves.

"What's this for?" Emma asked. "What are they doing?"

"They're planting magic beans." Mary Margret replied. "So we can make a portal."

"You guys are planning to go back to the Enchanted Forest…" Emma said, connecting the dots.

"We can start over," Mary Margret reassured.

"But what about the ogres and the…destruction…?" Emma asked.

"We'll get through it." David said. "We've done it before."

"But…" Emma hesitated again, and then finally spoke the truth. "This world is all I know…"

"This world was cruel to you." David said. "But now we can start over." Emma wasn't too sure about going to the Enchanted Forest. She knew not everyone would be able to go. If she asked Frodo, he'd want to go back to his real home in Middle-Earth…wouldn't he…?

**Before the Curse**

Elsa had moved out of the nursery shortly after Anna's accident. Anna wondered if it was something she had done. She worried that her older sister was mad at her or tired of her somehow. But it didn't stop her from wanting to play. She was, after all, only five years old. She looked out the window and saw the snow falling. She ran to Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" She asked before tapping on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!" She took a break from this and played with her dolls in the ballroom for a while. "We used to be best buddies…and now we're not… I wish you would tell me why!" Finally, she went back to Elsa's door and asked her once more. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" She said, puckering her lips against the key hole.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa snapped.

"Okay, bye…" Anna said, heartbroken.

Elsa couldn't help but to watch the snow fall either. The lazy-falling snowflakes comforted her. She watched as ice crept from her hands. She pulled away from the window before it could get worse. She ran, crying to her father. After he was able to comfort her, he pulled out small, white gloves from one of the Queen's drawers. He helped Elsa put them on.

"The gloves will help." He said. "See?" He took her hand in his. "Conceal it,"

"Don't feel it," Elsa joined in.

"Don't let it show," They said in a union.

**Story Brook**

"I think we need a new code name for this mission," Henry said, as he finished the remains of his sundae.

"New code name? New Mission? What are you talking about?" Frodo said, playing with the straw in his iced tea.

"When my mom and I were trying to break the curse, we came up with a code name: Operation Cobra!" Henry replied.

"You think you're in on this, do you?" Frodo raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Of course," Henry replied. "Let's see… How does Operation Praying Mantis sound?"

Frodo hesitated. "Well…"

"You're right," Henry said. "Too long… how about Operation Frog?"

Frodo shrugged. "We can do Operation Frog, as long as I get to pick the next code name." Henry smiled at him.

"So…" Henry said. "Do you want to play with swords?"

**Before the Curse**

Anna was now nine years old. As she grew older, she became more restless and rambunctious. She ran to her sister's door and tapped on it gently.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked. "Or ride our bike around the halls?" She rode on a bike that was built for two, bravely standing on the back seat with one foot. She rode down the stairs and fell into armor's arms. She swooned in its arms and sighed. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls…" She ran into the art gallery and plopped down onto a soft bench. She smiled and pointed at the nearest picture. "Hang in there Joan," She went into the library and lay on the ground with her feet propped up against a grandfather clock. "It gets a little lonely…all these empty rooms…just watching the hours tick by…" Her eyes moved with the clock and she clicked her tongue with the passing seconds.

Meanwhile, Elsa had frozen half of her room. Her parents watched helplessly as she paced her breathing uneven.

"I'm scared," She cried. "I'm getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse, calm down." Her father reached toward her, making an effort to comfort her.

"No, don't touch me!" She snapped, pulling away. She lowered her voice. "Please, I don't want to hurt you…" Tears began to pour from her eyes.

Her parents looked at her in worry.

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold, or as you know him, Rumplestiltskin was watching as Neil, Henry, and a short man he'd never seen before all play-fighting with wooden swords. He wondered if he could make the stranger's hand slip and strike Henry's head. No…no. That would be too risky with his son nearby. Something about this stranger also held him back…

Early that morning, he had a nightmare. He dreamed that he, Neil, Emma, Snow White, and Prince Charming had gathered in the shop to celebrate Henry's eleventh birthday. Rumple offered him to pick out anything he liked from the shop for his present. Henry looked curiously over at the wands. He picked out the wand of the fairy godmother Rumple had killed years ago. Rumple offered to show him how it worked, and once Henry handed him the wand, he turned Henry into glass. Everyone stood by and gasped. Emma demanded him to tell them why he would do such a thing to his own grandson.

"I'm sorry," Rumple had replied. "I was told that he will be my undoing, and now I must be his." But before he could smash the glossy, frozen Henry, he awoke with a start.

He carried out the rest of the day, walking around, deep in thought. He tried to decide what to do. Should he kill his grandson? Or should he just let his grandson kill him?

Regina walked up beside Rumple and looked about, trying to be pleasant. "How are you?" She asked.

"You know, the usual," Rumple replied.

"What is your son doing with mine?" Regina asked suspiciously. Even after the curse broke, Regina still believed that Henry was rightfully her son. Henry even made it clear he didn't want to stay with her.

"Well, they're just having a little father and son time." Rumple replied.

Regina looked at him with wide eyes. "No…you mean he's…?"

"Yes," Rumple replied. "That makes me his grandfather, and that makes us family."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "You might as well get used to it dearie," He sneered at her. "Do you think you could tell me who that other man is?"

"To be honest with you…" Regina hesitated. "I don't know, his cursed name was Nathan Bearer."

"I see," Rumple said. "I can't put my finger on it, but I don't trust him. Regina walked away, and Rumple watched as the three continued their 'battle'.

Once he spotted Emma walking up to them, he decided that it was his cue to leave.

"Hello Emma," Neil greeted her.

"I see you and Frodo have met," Emma said.

"Yep, Henry introduced us." Neil replied.

"And we're all part of Operation Frog!" Henry cheered, swinging his sword around.

"Operation Frog?" Emma asked.

"It's like Operation Cobra, except we're on a new mission!" Henry replied.

Emma glared at Frodo.

"It was his idea," Frodo said. "Don't look at me."

"Come on, Emma," Neil said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Last time I let my guard down," Emma hissed, leaning in so Henry wouldn't hear. He was too busy practicing with his sword to care anyways. "I almost lost him…"

"You won't this time," Frodo said. "This time, you have help from me."

"Excuse me?" A voice appeared behind them. Emma, Frodo, and Neil turned around to see a young girl with red hair in braids walking up to them. Her eyes were bright blue and her coat was a pretty red violet.

"Hello," Frodo said, trying to sound friendly, but Emma could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Hi," She replied, smiling awkwardly at them. "My name is Morgan Green."

"Real name or cursed name?" Emma asked.

"It's my cursed name." The red head replied. "My real name is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I've heard a lot about Emma Swan, I came here to talk to her."

Emma and Frodo looked at each other. Finally, Emma stepped forward. "What do you need?"

"I need to find my sister," Anna said. "Before she freezes everything."

**Before the Curse**

Anna, now a teenager, ran past Elsa's room. She only paused for a brief moment, before shrugging and running to her parents' room. They were packing and on their way to a wedding in a nearby kingdom. She raced over to both of them and embraced them.

"See you in two weeks!" She said.

The King and Queen soon after made their way downstairs. Elsa was waiting and curtsied politely to her parents. She hesitantly lifted her head and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Do you have to go?" She asked nervously.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," The King reassured gently.

Kai, the King and Queen's faithful servant said farewell to them on the docks. But he didn't know it would be the last time he ever saw them. While the King and Queen were sailing, they were caught in a large storm that swept them and the rest of the crew into the ocean, never to arrive to their niece's wedding, and never to return to Arendelle. The funeral was held in the meadow. Each parent had a stone made to honor them. While Anna attended the funeral, Elsa stayed in the castle.

After the funeral, Anna walked slowly to Elsa's room. She gently tapped the door and placed her hand on it.

"Elsa," She asked softly. "Please, I know you're in there…people are asking were you've been…they say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me… What are we gonna do?" She sat down and leaned against the door. Tears began to pour down her face once more. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She whimpered. Elsa was sitting and leaning on the other side of the door, tears were also pouring down her face. She wanted to open the door. She wanted to hug her sister tightly and sob, but she knew she couldn't. Her room was completely frozen. Snowflakes floated in the air as if time had stopped. She put her head down and sobbed quietly.

**Story Brook**

During the Curse, Elsa had lived alone in a nice blue house, deep in the woods. Now that the curse had broke, Elsa remembered who she was and could freeze things again. Her house also started to change colors. It was rarely blue anymore. Now it would turn red or yellow. There was still an obvious blue about it, but the new colors would look like a light was shining from an unknown source.

She walked out and about the woods, trying to figure out if she could control her powers. She had been able to figure out how to build things, but she wasn't sure if there was anyone around. There was a man made of wood lurking about, but Elsa hadn't seen him in while. Finally she found a place close to her house. It was a nice clearing with little flowers. She selected a spot to begin her self-training. Maybe she could learn to control her magic, and make uses for it. She thought of Olaf when she and Anna had built him as kids. She closed her eyes and waved her hand. She imagined the snowman appearing, his fat little body and buttons, and his two front teeth and the two sticks that looked like his hair, and of course, the two sticks for his arms. She smiled at the thought and opened her eyes. Instead of seeing a snowman, she saw that the ground below her had been covered in snow. The trees were spiked with ice. Elsa's house began to turn red again. As far as Elsa could tell, the forest was frozen.

Meanwhile, the seven dwarfs and Anton continued to grow and take care of the magic beans. Something had caught Doc's attention and he looked out with his jaw dropped. Happy noticed this and walked over to Doc with a big smile on his face.

"What's up, Doc?" He asked. All Doc could do was point over to the nearby trees and bushes.

"Am I really seeing this, Happy?" He finally said. Happy laughed, and looked over at the trees. His laughing stopped when he saw spikes made of ice pointing back at them. The ice stretched for a about a mile around them.

"G-Grumpy!" He shouted.

Leroy rolled his eyes at the sound of his dwarf name. "What is it, Happy?!" He snapped.

"It's the woods! They're…they're turning to ice!" Happy replied, breathing heavily.

Leroy sighed. "It's the middle of July, idiot! There's no way…" He trailed off as he looked over at the forest. "Ice…?" He gasped. The other dwarfs and Anton looked over at the woods, slowly turning into ice. "It can't be…"

"What is it? Who could be doing this?" Sleepy asked, yawning.

"I think I know," Leroy growled. He turned to his fellow dwarves and Anton. "It's Regina!"

**Author's note: Yay! Episode 2! There's a few…weird things going on. It's either because I don't know all the names or their names are too long so I have to shorten them. (Rumplestiltskin *Cough, cough*, I can't even tell if I'm spelling his name right!) Anyways, I was wondering when you review my story, could you also let me know what your favorite part was. This is completely optional, chapter or overall story, whatever you'd like. Yay! You may now leave a review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated; she even throws and breaks the chipped cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

Belle vowed she would never stop fighting for Rumplestiltskin, even as Regina captured her and locked her away in a tower.

Emma, Neil, and Frodo have met a young woman named Morgan Green, who wants their help to find her sister.

**Episode 3**

**Beastly**

**Before the Curse**

A few days after Belle had been kicked out of Rumplestiltskin's home. She wandered not too far from the mansion, but she managed to find a nice inn nearby the Dwarf Mines. She would often see dwarves hanging around, drinking and laughing. She noticed Dreamy sitting with his brothers…but he seemed…grumpy…

Belle walked over to his table and sat down across from him. "How are you, Dreamy?" She asked, trying to sound casual. She knew how annoying it could be if someone asked the question: Are you okay?

The dwarf just sighed and looked up at her. "It's Grumpy now," He said. Belle had read about dwarves and how they received their names. She wondered if something went wrong and he wasn't able to find his true love. Small world.

"I'm sorry," She told him.

"How are you?" Grumpy asked. "Did you have your adventure?"

"Yes, I did." Belle replied. "I saved a prince who had been turned into a beast…"

"So, that's your talent?" Grumpy asked. "Facing terrible beasts?"

"I suppose so…" Belle replied.

"Even the deceiving ones?"

"Well," Belle said. "I guess most beasts look terrifying…" She paused.

"Not all of them, sister," Grumpy grumbled.

"Tell you what," Belle said, leaning closer to Grumpy. "If I meet a beast that you wouldn't even imagine being so beastly, I'll buy you a drink."

"Deal," Grumpy said, giving her a surprising smile.

**Story Brook**

Frodo stood there, with his gorgeous blue eyes ablaze. He felt the smooth edge of his fancy. Fire surrounded him, and how he loved it. He never knew what he was capable of. Being a small hobbit, and yet being so powerful.

"Frodo," A voice sliced through the fires. "That's enough." He looked up at the creature who snapped at him. Arwen stood in front of him. Her green dress was beautiful and flowing. She held the Evenstar in her hand.

"Learn to love again." She said, and handed him. Once he held it, the fires turned into the Shire, and the One Ring was forgotten again, for a time.

Frodo opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He shook his head remembering the confusing dream. He got out of bed and ran into his office. He looked through the drawers and finally pulled out a silver chain with a beautiful white gem that looked like a star. He placed it around his neck to see if it would work.

He could sense the star's power, but it seemed to be…fading…

There was one benefit from the curse for Frodo; not remembering. For twenty-eight years, he never even thought about the One Ring. It just wasn't important to him.

Frodo decided to eat whatever breakfast he could get down. Eating pancakes at Granny's could make him sick… Even if Emma Swan and Henry insisting he eat something.

"I don't want food…" Frodo said aloud to himself. He could hear Pippin's loud voice: 'you don't want food?! You call yourself a hobbit?!' Merry would shake his head and give a weird exhale, and Rosie would be on his case until he ate something, even if it was small. Sam however, would ask and then drop the issue.

"Maybe I'll be hungry at Granny's…" Frodo guessed. He got ready quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam. His friend was now free from the hospital and had now been staying at Frodo's house. Even though Sam would offer all of his help, Frodo wanted him to rest. He took off to Granny's Inn once again to meet Emma and Henry. This time, they had Princess Anna of Arendelle with them.

_This should be interesting. _He thought as he drove to the Inn.

**Before the Curse**

"There has to be more about beasts in here!" Belle said aloud, earning a harsh shush from the librarian. The older man was shorter with white hair. He liked his library to be nice and quiet, but he also liked people. He was friendly and had a fun laugh.

"Oops… Sorry…" Belle whispered. She started grabbing any book she could find about monsters and beasts. She paused as she came across a peculiar green book.

_The Fellowship of the Ring _

Curiosity got the better of Belle, and she took the green book off the shelf as well. She set the large stack on the table and picked up the green book. She examined it carefully. What was it doing in the beast section…was it even about a beast?

"Oh, I see you've found one of the classics," The librarian said. "It must have been misplaced… You're lucky to have found it, not many copies have been made."

Belle hummed. She sat down and began to read it. It only took her two hours to finish it. When she closed it, the librarian looked up in surprise. Belle looked quite frustrated.

"It ends on a cliff-hanger!" She said, annoyed. "Is there a second book?"

"Yes," The librarian replied. "It should be with the other classical books…"

Belle immediately stood and rushed over to find the next book. It took Belle awhile after digging through books to find it. The second book had a similar cover as the first, but it was red. _The Two Towers _was labeled in gold_._ She grabbed it and sat down again and began to read. This time, it took Belle three hours to read. She fell asleep trying to get through the Battle of Helm's Deep. When she had finally finished reading it, the sun was setting.

"Another cliff-hanger…" Belle yawned, looking out the window.

"Tell you what," The librarian came with a blue book in his hands. She gave Belle a warm smile and handed it to her. "You seem so interested in these books…not very many people are. How about I let you keep this one so you can read it?"

"Oh, no," Belle said. "I couldn't…" The librarian helped her to her feet and led her toward the door.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But sir…" Belle said, quite surprised. She couldn't just take a library book.

"I insist," The librarian said.

"Well, thank you!" Belle said, excitedly. She opened the cover and immediately started reading it. She earned a lot of odd stares from people passing by. They wondered if she was crazy, or stupid. But Belle was entirely oblivious. She sat by the fountain and finished _The Return of the King _in an hour and a half. Something happened…something that somehow reminded her of Rumplestiltskin. When she finished the book, she set it on her lap and let out a guilty sigh. She knew what she needed to do now.

**Story Brook**

Emma walked into Granny's Inn. Frodo and Henry were sitting with Anna at a booth. Emma went to sit with them when she bumped into Tamara, Neil's fiancée. She dropped her purse and most of her belongings fell to the floor.

"Oops!" Emma gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Tamara smiled at her. Both women knelt on the floor and began to gather Tamara's belongings. "Thanks,"

"No problem…" Emma's voice trailed off when she picked up a list.

_Mary Margret- Snow White_

_David Nolan- Prince Charming_

_Ruby- Red Riding Hood_

_Leroy- Grumpy_

_Mr. Gold- Rumplestiltskin_

_Nathan Bearer-_

Emma could only read a few of the names. She handed Tamara the list.

"Thank you," Tamara said again.

"So," Emma said. "This must be hard to take in…"

"Yeah," Tamara said. "But, Neil's been helping me."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I just wish I knew what August was trying to tell me…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tamara said. "If you need anything, you can talk to me. You can trust me." Emma looked at her eyes. She could feel her superpower kicking in, being able to tell when people were lying.

"See you later," Tamara said, walking out of the Inn.

Emma stood for a moment, glaring after her. Something was wrong…

"There you are." Ruby said, walking up to her. "We've been wondering when you'd show up."

"Oh," Emma turned around and looked at Ruby. "Thanks," She walked up to the table where Frodo, Henry, and Anna were waiting.

"Hey," She said to them. "Now, we have a few problems here. August is now a young boy again, and he was going to warn us about a she…"

"And my sister is missing…" Anna added.

"Maybe August was referring to her…" Emma said. "Anna, is your sister dangerous?"

"Elsa is not dangerous." Anna said. "She just… freezes things… I guess it's when she's only angry or scared…"

"That sounds dangerous…" Frodo said. Suddenly, Leroy, the other dwarves, and Anton ran into the Inn.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy shouted.

"Again?" Ruby asked.

"Emma!" Leroy ran up to her. "You have to come and see! Something bad is happening!"

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You have to come and see for yourself!" Leroy insisted.

"Is it important?" Emma asked.

"Why do you think I barged in here yelling: terrible news, terrible news?!" Leroy retorted.

"Is it the…?" Emma hesitated.

"No, they're fine." Leroy said. "For now,"

"What do you mean?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It's the woods!" Leroy replied. "There's…there's ice…"

Anna's eyes widened. "Ice?!"

"Yes," Leroy said. "The forest is freezing over!"

"In the middle if July?" Frodo asked.

Anna and Emma gave each other a knowing look. "We need to go." Emma declared. "This time, Frodo and Henry are coming."

"And me," Anna added.

"And me," Ruby said. Her voice was serious, but her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Whatever," Leroy said. "Come on!"

**Before the Curse**

Belle had been walking for a long time. The night carried on as she made her way out of the village and through the forest. She walked on until she came across the large mansion beyind a few hills.

"I'm coming back," Belle said as she looked out at the mansion before her. "I'm coming back for you, Rumple…"

"I think not," A voice said behind her. Belle turned to see Regina on a horse, and she had a party of soldiers with her. She recognized a man she had met when going to defeat a beast. Feelings of dislike resurfaced, along with hurt and betrayal. The soldiers seized Belle and threw her into a barred wagon.

"You may keep us apart," Belle yelled to her. "But I will never stop fighting for him!"

"Oh," Regina smiled. "I think you will…"

**Story Brook**

Leroy was right about the ice. Sure enough, there was a thick layer of ice covering the woods, and it seemed to be growing with the strange noise of someone crushing lettuce. It was as if the forest was starting to catch a disease.

"This is bad," Emma said. "The closer I stand next to it, the colder I feel…"

"This has to be Elsa…" Anna said.

"Or Regina…" Leroy said.

"Why would Regina freeze the forest?" Emma asked. Mary Margret watched as ice slowly crawled toward the beans…

"I think she knows…" Mary Margret said.

"Knows what?" Emma asked. "About the magic beans?"

"Yes," Mary Margret replied. "We were going to leave her behind…she must have found out…"

"Maybe August was going to warn us about her." David guessed.

"It smells like a curse to me." Ruby said.

"Smells?" Frodo looked at her curiously. Ruby didn't answer him.

"Maybe…" Emma started and then trailed off. "Mary Margret…can I talk to you?" She led her away from the group.

"What is it, Emma?" Mary Margret asked.

"I think Tamara might have something to do with this…" Emma said.

"Tamara?" Mary Margret tilted her head.

"She…" Emma hesitated. "She has a list of people in Story Brook…their cursed names and their real names… and she told me I could trust her, but…she lied…"

"Emma," Mary Margret closed her eyes and opened them again. "I don't doubt your super power but sometimes it tends to be wrong…especially when you're emotional."

"I know but…" Emma paused. "You think I'm…_jealous?_"

"It's just, the way you look at Neil…" Mary Margret began.

"It has nothing to do with that," Emma reassured. "I'm over Neil."

"If you say so," Mary Margret shrugged. "Just don't let your emotions get in the way." They looked over at the others. They were gathering and watching the ice, afraid to touch it. "Let's just worry about the ice for now."

**Before the Curse**

Belle sat in what was supposed to be a dungeon. It was nothing like the dungeon she lived in when she stayed at Rumplestiltskin's home. Regina's dungeon was different. The bed was comfortable, and the room was…stylish. They allowed Belle to keep her book so she could read it to pass the time in prison.

One day, Regina walked into the dungeon after speaking with an important guest. Belle looked up from her reading and acknowledged the queen as politely as she could. Even though she was in her prison, and she hated Regina, there was no point in making her angry.

"Your majesty," She said quietly.

"Hello dear," Regina said with her evil smile. "Have you given up on him yet?"

"No," Belle said. "Why would I?"

"Well," Regina said. "You've been reading that for so long I figured you'd be more interested in Elves and Rangers."

"No," Belle said, looking down at her book. "They're just characters."

"Why do you like that book so much?" Regina asked. "You must have read it twice by now."

"Well," Belle looked down at it. "It's my favorite…far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a king in disguise…" She paused and remembered Aragorn.

"I see," Regina said her face expressionless. "Do you know how old Rumplestiltskin is?"

Belle went silent. "How…old…?"

"Yes," Regina said, leaning in. "Two hundred and seventeen,"

Belle's mouth dropped open.

"Well, I'll let you go back to your…reading…have fun." Regina stood up and left the dungeon.

Belle stood and paced around the prison. How could he be so…old? Doubt began to creep into her mind. She wondered how long he had been the way he was. Years? Decades? Since he was born…? Belle tried not to doubt he could be good again…but if he had been bad for so long…could he really change?

**Story Brook**

"Hey," Ruby picked something up from out of nearby bushes that had not yet been frozen. "What's this?" She held a silver tiara with amethyst and rose zircon gems. She sniffed it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"I'm just seeing who it belongs to." Ruby replied.

"By smelling it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ruby replied. "I'm a-"

"Mother Superior," David yelled as the Blue Fairy approached. "Have you come to unfreeze the ice?"

The Blue Fairy studied the ice carefully. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid this curse is too strong for me." She replied. "Only the person who cast it can undo it."

"My sister's not cursed!" Anna snapped. "If she did this it must have been an accident."

"But we don't know if she did it." David said. "It could've been Regina."

"That's not why I'm here." The Blue Fairy replied. "I'm looking for Frodo Baggins."

"I'm here," He said, stepping toward her.

"There's someone in the hospital, asking for you." She replied.

"Is Sam all right?" He asked.

"Yes," The Blue Fairy reassured. "Sam is fine, but there's someone else asking for you."

Frodo and Emma looked at each other. "I'll be right back." He said.

**Before the Curse**

"Frodo!" Sam walked hesitantly into the heart of Mount Doom. He walked on what looked like a strange platform, elevated over hot, boiling lava. Whenever the lava erupted, smoke, or ashes were lifted into the air. He looked through the smoke, trying to find Frodo. The smoke settled for a moment, and Sam could see Frodo standing at the edge of the platform. He turned around and looked at his friend.

"I'm here, Sam." He reassured. He turned back to the glowing lava. He looked out at it for a moment, almost forgetting why he was there.

"Go on!" Sam yelled. "Destroy it!"

Frodo took the ring and held it over the edge, the chain swung back and forth.

"Go on!" Sam urged again. "Throw it in the fire!"

Frodo looked around at the blowing liquid below him, and then he looked up at the Ring. It swung on the chain to and fro, as if hypnotizing him. It looked so…

"What are you waiting for?" Sam demanded. "Just let it go!"

Frodo stayed still for a long time as if he had been turned to ice. It looked so…precious…

Frodo turned around and looked at Sam, who looked back at him in fear.

"The Ring is mine." He said, ripping the Ring off the chain.

"No…" Sam cried. "No…"

Frodo held the Ring in front of him, slowly moving it toward his finger. It was like he was teasing Sam. He gave him a wicked smile. Sam didn't recognize him…this wasn't Frodo, this didn't look like him. He seemed very…beastly…

Finally, the Ring was on his finger and he disappeared.

"No!" Sam shouted, not realizing that The Eye of Sauron was now looking right at the mountain.

"No…no…" Sam whispered looking at the ground. He was scared out of his mind as Frodo's footsteps appeared on the ground coming toward him. "Why did you…?" But before he had any more time to think, he was struck on the back of his head. Gollum stood over him and looked around. He noticed footsteps backing away from him.

Trusting his luck, Gollum lunged at the air and landed on Frodo's shoulders. Sam looked up at the floating Gollum, and he could tell Frodo was trying to throw him off. He crawled forward to offer help, but his vision blurred and he was forced to put his head down. Gollum was able to grab hold of Frodo's hand and bite off his finger. Frodo reappeared, crying out and falling to the ground.

Gollum stood there, for the first time like a man. He began to dance around, singing a victory song. "Precious! Precious! Oooh, my Precious!"

Frodo looked up at Gollum. Losing his temper, he stood up and walked toward Gollum. He smacked his head and tried to grasp the Ring. Sam looked up again and watched helplessly as two beasts fought in a tug of war for the evil metal. Suddenly, both slipped and fell over the edge. Gollum grasped the ring before he fell into the lava, still happy that he won. But his happiness didn't last long as he melted into the lava. The Ring sat on his ashes, still trying to save itself.

Sam looked over the edge and found Frodo hanging on for dear life. He reached down to help him, but couldn't quite reach.

"Take my hand!" He yelled. Frodo reached up and nearly slipped. "Take my hand!" Sam repeated. Frodo looked down at the lava and then back up at Sam, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Don't you let go!" Sam demanded. "Don't let go, reach!" Finally Frodo reached up and grabbed Sam's hand. They were able to escape the lava by running out of the heart of Mount Doom. They jumped up onto a large rock, and watched as the lava flowed slowly past them.

"It's gone," Frodo breathed. "It's done…"

**Story Brook**

Frodo walked up to the main desk with the Blue Fairy behind him. Ruby had insisted she come along. Part of her was curious, and the other part wanted to share a secret that Frodo didn't know about her. But they had only just become friends, and it would be surprising if he didn't already know.

They were led to a room and Frodo's jaw dropped. An elderly man was sitting on a bed, reading a book.

"Bilbo!" Frodo gasped and ran over to the old hobbit.

"Frodo my lad," He said happily and slowly stood up, embracing his nephew.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Frodo asked. "Where are the Elves?"

"I'm not sure where anyone is." Bilbo said. "You're the first hobbit I've seen in…in…"

"Twenty-eight years." Ruby finished for him.

"Has it really been that long?" Bilbo asked. "I can hardly believe it. How old does that make me now?"

"I can't even imagine…" Frodo said. He and Bilbo talked for a long time. Frodo told him about how he met Emma and how she helped him find Sam. He told him about the ice and how Bag End had changed because of the curse. There was something he had to admit about Henry. He could see himself in the boy, especially when he was younger, but he didn't say it out loud.

Afterwards, Frodo and Ruby let Bilbo rest and they walked out into a room filled with recovering patients.

"Well, I must say," Ruby said. "You seemed pretty happy to see your uncle."

"I am," Frodo said. "It's been awhile. It's Ruby, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"It's nice to officially make your acquaintance. And thanks for coming with me, even though I didn't ask." Frodo said, shaking her hand.

"No problem, I was just curious." Ruby shrugged. "There was…something I wanted to tell you…I don't know why, but I feel like I can be open to you about it."

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"I'm…" Ruby hesitated. "I'm a werewolf."

"Really," Frodo said, his voice filled with interest.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "That's why I smelled this." She held out the tiara to Frodo. "I know it doesn't belong to Snow, or Regina. It doesn't even belong to Cinderella, I mean, I don't recognize the scent."

"Can you hear really well?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "But I trust my nose more than anything."

Frodo nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," Ruby said. "Usually people get scared of me or they look at me different."

"Well, try meeting a Ring Wraith," Frodo replied. "Then you won't be scared of anything."

Ruby laughed, and Frodo was able to let out a giggle. He looked over through a glass wall and noticed a girl sleeping in a bed.

"Who is that?" Frodo asked, gesturing toward the girl.

"Oh, that's Belle." Ruby replied. "She's an amnesia patient."

"How did she lose her memory?" Frodo asked.

Ruby didn't answer immediately. "I don't think you know…"

"Know what?"

"During the Curse, no one could leave Story Brook." Ruby began. "Now that the Curse is broken…if anyone tries to cross the border…our cursed selves become our _only_ selves."

"So…what happened to Belle? Did she try to leave?" Frodo asked.

"No," Ruby said. "Someone else was trying to leave, and she was saying farewell to him. But then someone else interfered and shot her, and she fell across the border."

"What was her cursed self?" Frodo asked.

"No one…" Ruby hesitated. "Regina had her locked up and…she didn't give her a fake story…" Ruby paused. "We…don't know how to help her or what to do with her…"

"Who was trying to leave?" Frodo asked.

"That would be me," A voice said behind him. He and Ruby turned around to see Mr. Gold standing behind them, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"What, you don't know my name?" Mr. Gold asked, looking quite offended.

"No…should I…?" Frodo asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Rumplestiltskin," Ruby said. "He's not from the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, then," Mr. Gold said. "Maybe you should educate him and make sure he's not poking his nose into other people's businesses."

Frodo looked at him crossly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have roses to deliver." He walked past them, bumping Frodo on the way.

"Who does he think he is?" Frodo asked.

"In the Enchanted Forest," Ruby replied. "He was known as…_The Dark One_…"

"You're afraid of him." Frodo said. He continued when Ruby didn't answer. He looked over as Rumple quietly placed the roses by Belle's night stand. "What's there to be afraid of?"

**Author's Note: If anyone is getting annoyed with the ****_Previously on Once Upon a Time _****thing, just let me know and I will take suggestions of what to do instead. I don't mind suggestions. ;) I also had really bad writer's block while trying to write this… **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Episode 4**

**The Tower**

**Before the Curse**

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens on a stormy day. From this small drop of sun, grew a beautiful, magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Few people would travel far and wide heal themselves or their loved ones, and all they had to do was sing a special song. According to legend, someone had decided to name the flower; The Rapunzel. But one day, it seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, and more people began to believe that the flower died, or worse, never existed. It's because an old woman found it and instead of sharing the sun's gift, she hoarded its' healing powers to keep herself young for hundreds of years. She hid it under a fake bush so no one else could find it and take it.

Centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The Kingdom of Corona was ruled by a beloved king and queen. The Queen was about to have a baby, but she became very sick and was running out of time. When no one else could help, they began to look for a miracle, or, a magic, golden flower.

One night, as the soldiers and villagers searched desperately for The Rapunzel, the old woman, Mother Gothel, was using it to make herself young again. As she sang to the flower, her skin tightened, her voice dropped back into her beautiful alto voice, and her white hair turned into full black, curly locks. Relief showed in her face as the magic seeped through her.

Some one must have heard her singing, because she heard voices not too far away from her. Hastily, she pulled up her hood and placed the fake bush on top of the flower. She grabbed her lantern and knocked the bush over by accident. Gothel didn't seem to notice this until it was too late. As she hid in the bushes, a soldier walked over the hill and caught sight of a brilliant, golden light.

"We found it!" He exclaimed. Other soldiers and villagers immediately rushed to his aide. They began to carefully pick the flower and its roots out of the earth. They were ever so careful not to bring it to harm.

Once they had gotten the flower back to the castle, a physician carefully cut the top off and placed it in a bowl of water. The King held the bowl to the Queen's lips and with the last of her energy she drank it and was healed.

She had a healthy baby girl, with beautiful golden hair. The King and Queen had decided to name her Rapunzel, after the beautiful flower that saved her and her mother. The baby had beautiful green eyes like her mother's.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen lifted a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect, but then that moment ended later that night.

Gothel snuck into the castle. She stood over Rapunzel's bed and began to sing quietly. The magic inside Rapunzel answered and her hair began to glow. Gothel instantly became young again. All she would need was a bit of that golden hair. She took her shears and chopped off a bit of hair. But the hair instantly turned brown and Gothel's age caught back up to her. If you cut a flower from its' stem, it will lose its' magic. Gothel stood there for a moment in frustration. What was she to do? She didn't want to take the baby. She didn't want to have anything to do with the child. She hated children. As the old age started to weigh down on her, she finally made the decision to take the baby. As she picked her up, the child began to cry. Both parents sat up in their beds just as Gothel was on the edge of the balcony. She glanced back for a moment, piercing the King and Queen with her light, blue eyes. She swung her magic cape and disappeared.

**Story Brook**

"Well, here we are," Ruby said. "This is where Belle used to work." She unlocked the door with the key she borrowed from Mr. Gold. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make a deal when she specified her intentions of borrowing it, and returning it. He was also fascinated with the idea that they were trying to find something that would trigger her memory. Ruby had checked Belle's hotel room and around Mr. Gold's Pawn shop, but she found nothing. When she opened the door, Frodo's blue eyes widened and he looked around at the hundreds of books.

"She owned the library?" Frodo gasped.

"Yep," Ruby said. "She told me she loved books…what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking…" Frodo said as brushed his fingers on the covers looking for a book that would catch his fancy. To Ruby, it looked like he was put under some spell.

"Stop that!" Ruby snapped at him. "We're here to find something that will help Belle; we're not here to read!"

"But it's so beautiful…" Frodo breathed, looking around the library.

Ruby sighed. "Come on," She said, pulling him away from the bookshelves. "Just look anywhere. Her desk, the shelves, the elevator, and don't let me catch you reading!"

"Oh, all right," Frodo sighed and went to look around.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma demanded, walking in with Anna.

"Um, nothing," Frodo said before he ducked behind the shelves.

"We're busted," Ruby said.

"Are you guys reading?" Emma demanded.

"Well… Frodo is…" Ruby replied. "You'd think I opened a gate to heaven and let him in…"

"Frodo!" Emma snapped at the hobbit hiding behind the shelves. "We're supposed to be helping Anna!"

"We need to find my sister before she freezes Story Brook!" Anna added.

"I know," Frodo sighed, walking around the shelves to the girls. "But Ruby told me about something…"

"We don't know what to do with Belle…" Ruby cut in. "During the Curse, Belle was in the asylum. She still has a room in the hotel and Rumplestiltskin is willing to take her in but…"

"But she saw magic." Emma finished.

Ruby nodded. "She may eventually believe she's crazy, and we might have to put her back in the asylum."

"And no one deserves to be locked up forever." Frodo said.

"So, you're helping Ruby because you're sentimental." Emma accused. She knew he had a dark past, and she understood why he wouldn't others to suffer the way he had.

"No, it's not that!" Frodo said. "Yes, I have been captured by orcs and held captive in a tower, but that's not the same. It's just that…I don't think it's fair to…

"To keep a pretty girl locked up," Emma finished, starting to understand.

"Frodo!" Anna teased. "You have a crush?!"

"No!" Frodo snapped.

"And on the Dark One's girlfriend?" Ruby added. "Wow, you really aren't afraid of anything!"

"It's not like that-" Frodo began to protest when they all heard a loud thumping noise above them.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It came from upstairs…" Frodo said.

"I think we should go and check." Ruby said. "It could be something bad…"

"It could be my sister…" Anna added. The group looked at each other and hoped Anna was right. They also hoped her sister was nice, and in a good mood. They made their way up the stairs to the clock tower. The room was empty except for two people. Frodo wished he had his sword, Sting.

One was a young girl with short brown hair. She had huge green eyes that would make one fall in love with her instantly. The other was a man. He had messy red hair and blue eyes that were bright and innocent. Whether he was young or old, no one could tell. When he lifted his head the group tried not to gasp or react. One of his eyebrows appeared swollen, forcing the eye to close slightly. His big nose pointed upward and his teeth were crooked. He had a large humpback on his right shoulder. He was lying on the ground as if he had just fallen.

The girl with the long hair ran over to him. "Fred- I mean… Quasi! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Katelyn," Quasi said, trying to get up. "Er… I mean Rapunzel."

"Who are you guys?" Emma spoke up. Quasi and Rapunzel looked up at the group in surprise. Quasi blushed and immediately covered his face.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said. "We take care of the clock tower…we didn't mean to disturb your reading. Quasi was just trying to clean the bell and then he fell off the platform."

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked as Frodo rushed over to help Quasi to his feet. The poor man hung his head, still trying to hide his face.

"I think he'll be fine." Rapunzel said. "It's okay Quasi, these people are nice. Belle isn't mad at us, is she?"

"Belle?" Ruby asked. "She's not here…how do you know Belle?"

"We met her when she started working at the library." Rapunzel said. "One day, a pirate came and tried to hurt her. I tried to scare him off with a frying pan, and Quasi isn't allowed to go downstairs. Otherwise, we would have loved to help…" She trailed off and hung her head guiltily.

"It's all right." Ruby said.

"We haven't heard from her since…" Quasi said quietly. His voice was sweet and smooth like butter.

"Well," Ruby looked at Emma who nodded. "She's…she's been in an accident."

"An accident?" Rapunzel looked up in shock. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine now," Ruby replied. "She lost her memory. She's been in the hospital"

"That's awful!" Rapunzel said, and for once, Quasi looked up at Ruby in disbelief.

"We came here because we wanted to find something that was in Belle's possession." Frodo said. "Something that would trigger her memory,"

"The doctors say that magic may be the only cure," Ruby added. "But _anything_ could also bring her memory back."

"Could we go visit her?" Rapunzel asked. "Maybe if she saw an old friend, she could remember something…"

"We sort of tried that…" Ruby said. "I've tried to help Belle, and so has Mr. Gold. I even brought her favorite book. But she isn't responding to anything."

"We'll never know if we don't try." Emma said. "Anna, do you think you could wait a little longer."

"Um…" Anna hesitated. She was clearly impatient, but she shook it away. "Yes, I want to see how this turns out." The other reason was that there was something peculiar about Rapunzel. It wasn't a bad thing; it was more of a…familiar feeling…

"Thank you so much for your patients." Emma said. "After this, we'll start looking for your sister."

"All right!" Rapunzel cheered. "Let's go help Belle! Come on, Quasi!"

Quasi didn't move. "I'm not allowed to leave…I can't be seen…"

"Oh, come on," Rapunzel said, but then she paused and sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What?" Anna asked.

"He's not allowed to leave the tower…" Rapunzel replied.

"Says who?" Emma asked.

"My master…Frollo…" Quasi said. At first Frodo jumped, thinking Quasi said his name. He knew he never had a servant named Quasi, and he would never keep them hidden in a tower, unless there was some strange emergency. But then Quasi repeated the name more clearly.

"Frollo…he wouldn't be happy with me."

**Before the Curse**

The Kingdom of Corona searched and searched for the baby that was taken. But no matter where they looked, they could not find the Princess. For deep with a forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. As Rapunzel grew, she and Gothel would sit by the fire and Gothel would brush her golden hair. Rapunzel sang as Gothel brushed and watched her wrinkles disappear. She sighed in relief as the youth returned to her. She had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, Flower?" Gothel replied. For the first few years, Gothel had gotten Rapunzel to believe that she was her mother.

"Yes Mommy," Rapunzel replied.

The tower kept Rapunzel hidden from the world, as well as it kept the world hidden from Rapunzel. But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. It couldn't hide the changing skies, the pattern of the sun, the beautiful stars, the clouds, and the most mysterious thing of all. Every year on her birthday, she would look out the window at the night sky when her mother was asleep. She would open the front windows and watch the night sky. Many small lights would float into the sky. It was always a beautiful sight to see.

**Story Brook**

Ruby led Rapuzel into Belle's room. The girl looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello again," She said. "Ruby, right?"

"Yes," Ruby said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Belle said. "Still reading this book."

"I see," Ruby nodded. "I brought someone who wanted to see you."

"Hi," Rapunzel said shyly. "You probably don't remember, but we've met before."

"I don't remember," Belle said. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Rapunzel replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thank you," Belle said. "Who are you again?"

Rapunzel looked at Ruby, remembering her agreement to use her cursed name if their plan didn't work. "My name is Rapunzel." She said.

"What?" Belle tilted her head. "Rapunzel?"

"Are you okay, Belle?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"My name is not Belle…" Belle said slowly. "It's just that…her name is Rapunzel…"

"Oh, did I say Rapunzel?" She asked, feeling slightly crushed that the plan didn't work. "I meant Katelyn. Katelyn Pascal."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle said. "I don't remember you…"

Rapunzel sighed. "It's okay; I hope you remember soon though…"

Meanwhile, Frodo, Emma, and Anna waited outside the room. Frodo kept looking through the glass wall to see how things were going.

"Relax," Emma said. "They're just talking."

"I can see that," Frodo retorted.

"You can't sit still, can you?" Anna asked.

"It depends," Frodo replied.

"It's all right, neither can I!" Anna said. "Not to save my life!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Gold walked up to the three.

"Nothing," Emma said. "We're just-"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business." Mr. Gold said sternly to Frodo.

"I'm sorry," Frodo retorted. "You said to keep my nose out of other people's business. You didn't specify about _your_ business."

"I hope you don't intend to stay longer," Mr. Gold replied.

"Watch out," Emma said. "He has a temper."

"Which one of us are you referring to, Miss Swan?" Mr. Gold asked, before walking past them and bumping Frodo's left shoulder.

"You really should stop being a smart mouth or you're going to get yourself killed!" Emma snapped at him. Frodo folded his arms.

Ruby and Rapunzel walked out of Belle's room. Rapunzel looked at Emma and shook her head.

"No response." She said.

"What is Gold doing here?" Emma asked.

"He's visiting Belle," Ruby replied. "Hopefully he won't make her mad again."

"He makes her mad?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo," Emma said sternly. "Stop,"

"Now," Ruby said, breaking the tension. "I think we should start looking for Anna's sister."

**Before the Curse**

Rapunzel would spend most of her days in the tower alone. She started her morning by doing her chores, by sweeping, polishing, and waxing the floors. She did the laundry, dusted, and cleaned the dishes. After she was done with her chores, she would read her books. Then she would paint on the walls. When she was bored of that, she played her guitar, and then knit, and then cooked and baked. After lunch, she solved puzzles, played darts, bake some more, practiced ballet, played chess with herself, did pottery, candle making, stretched, sketched, climb her own hair, sewed a dress, re-read her books, paint the walls again, brush her hair, which took hours. For a girl who spent so much time in a tower, she had a lot to do. She had plenty of time to practice, making her a skilled painter, guitarist, knitter, baker, chef, problem solver, ballet dancer, chess player, pottery maker, candle maker, yoga master, sewer, and reader.

Rapunzel's favorite was painting. One day, she found a nice spot above the fire place. The mantel piece was wide enough to sit and stand on comfortably. She painted the spot to look like the world outside, with the mysterious lights floating above the trees. She knew the lights would appear tomorrow night. She wondered what they really were, what it would be like if she was so close to them she could touch them…

She was turning eighteen soon…Maybe now that she knew how to take care of herself, her mother would take her to see them. She painted herself in the picture, sitting on top of a tree, her long golden hair hanging off the branches. The painting of her was looking wondrously into the night sky.

**Story Brook**

The group drove back to the hidden garden of beans. Anna insisted they explored the ice.

They pulled over and saw Mary Margret, David, and Leroy standing by the road.

"I wonder what's going on." Emma pulled Buggy over to the side of the road. The group got out of the car and joined the others. Everyone stood, gaping at the burnt plants before them.

"The beans…" David said. "They're gone!"

"Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said.

"There are many dwarves who would agree with you," Frodo said. "And yet, it has happened."

"They took the beans and then burnt the whole place down!" Rapunzel gasped.

"We see that," Ruby snorted.

"Look!" Anna shouted. "The ice is spreading…" The ice had grown closer to the beans. In fact, a burnt stack was already frozen.

"So, that's it," Leroy said. "Regina stole some beans, burnt them, and now she's going to freeze them!"

"That makes no sense…" Emma said. "I believe Regina may be behind all this but…but why would she just randomly freeze the woods?"

"Who knows?" Mary Margret said.

"Who cares?" Leroy grumbled.

"No," Anna said. "The ice has to be Elsa!"

"I think you may be right," Emma said. "She might be nearby somewhere…" Emma walked toward the frozen woods. She looked through the ice-capped trunks to see if she could see any sign of a house or a person. She began to walk forward.

"Wait!" Frodo shouted suddenly. "Emma, don't step there-back up!"

Emma jumped and immediately did as Frodo commanded. He ran to her and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Emma asked as Frodo bent down to get a closer look.

"It's an eye," He said. Emma looked down to see that someone had drawn in eye in the dirt. At first she thought he meant an actually eye. She sighed in relief at the drawing.

Frodo studied the eye carefully. He took out a small notebook out of his back pocket and began to draw the eye as he saw it.

"Maybe this will help." He said. "You almost stepped on it, Emma."

"You saw it from all the way over there?" Emma asked.

"I may be a human in this world," Frodo said. "But I'm still a hobbit,"

"I don't recognize any scents around here…" Ruby said. "Just those who have been around here…and some strangers…wait…" Ruby walked over to the bush where she had found the tiara the day before. The bush was now half frozen, but the scent of the tiara was fresh. She turned and walked over to Rapunzel.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "The tiara is yours!"

"Tiara?" Rapunzel asked.

"Here," Ruby pulled the crown out of her purse. "I was going to trade this to Mr. Gold for the keys to Belle's library. Luckily, he didn't make a deal, so I kept it. But it belongs to you." She handed the crown to Rapunzel, who took it and stared at it in awe.

"Of course," She whispered. "I forgot…it's been so long…" She began to cry. "So much had happened before the curse…I lost my step mother, the love of my life, and I never found my real parents." She sobbed. "I can't even heal people anymore! I lost my power! If I still had my hair I could help Belle!" She dropped the tiara and hid her face in her hands. Ruby hugged her and let her cry for a long time. No one said anything for a moment.

"It's okay, Rapunzel," Ruby said. "Maybe there's a good side to all of this."

"You've kept Quasi company for twenty-eight years," Frodo said.

"And you were willing to help Belle, even if it didn't work." Emma joined in.

"And you're helping us find Elsa," Anna added.

Rapunzel sniffed and backed away from Ruby. "I guess," She said.

"Come on," Emma said. "Let's get back to Granny's; have you tried cinnamon in your coca?"

"Wow," Leroy said as the group walked away. "Emma's really adjusting to having magical friends."

"I'm glad to see her make new long, lasting friendships." Mary Margret said. "She won't be alone anymore."

"Well," David said. "While they go cheer up their friend, let's go find the beans."

"Okay," Mary Margret said. "But we don't know where to start." The three walked away and were completely oblivious to Rapunzel's tears that had spilled on the ground. The tears that fell on the ice had melted and seeped into the ice, leaving two small holes. The tears that had fallen to the ground seeped into the soil and nearby the bottom of a bean stock began to re-blossom.

**Before the Curse**

"This is it!" Rapunzel said as she closed her paint box. "This is a very big day! I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to ask her!"

"Rapunzel!" She heard mother calling out from below. "Let down your hair!" Rapunzel just loved the way her mother said that. There was just something magical about it.

"It's time," Rapunzel whispered before she jumped off the mantel.

"Rapuzel," Her mother yelled again. "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, Mother!" She called down to Gothel. She lifted her hair onto the hook above the window, and then let her hair fall down to Gothel. She caught it and wrapped it around her palm, making a loop with the girl's hair. She stepped in the loop. Rapunzel pulled her hair and lifted Gothel up into the tower. As Gothel approached the window, she swung her leg and stepped into the platform and entered the tower, releasing Rapunzel's hair.

"Hi," Rapunzel said, catching her breath. "Welcome home, Mother,"

"Rapunzel," Gothel said, always her serious self. "How you manage to do that every single day without failing…it looks absolutely exhausting, Darling," She lifted Rapunzel's chin in concern.

"Oh," Rapunzel shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Gothel said, pointing at Rapunzel's nose. She laughed and rolled her head back. "Oh, Darling, I'm just teasing!" She walked over to the mirror and began to examine herself. Rapunzel managed a fake laugh and shook off her mother's compliment.

"All right," She said, walking up to the mirror to stand beside her mother. "So, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a really big day-"

"Rapunzel, look in that mirror," Gothel interrupted, pulling Rapunzel close to her. "Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, _beautiful _young lady."

Rapunzel smiled. For a moment she felt good inside.

"Oh, look, you're here too!" Gothel said, catching Rapunzel off guard and she laughed again. "I'm just teasing," She said quickly, catching Rapunzel's crushed face. "Stop taking everything so seriously!" She sighed.

"Okay…" Rapunzel shook it off again and continued. "As I was saying-"

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little run down," She interrupted her again. "Won't you sing to me dear, and then we'll talk?"

"Oh," Rapunzel said. "Of course, Mother!" She ran to grab her Mother's chair. Her mother walked slowly toward the fire place. Rapunzel set her chair down behind her and forced her to sit down. Her mother gasped and a hairbrush was thrust into her hand. Rapunzel grabbed her stool and sat down. She handed Gothel a bit of hair and began to sing. She sang so fast, Gothel could barley understand her.

"Wait!" She panicked. "Hey, wait!" She hastily brushed Rapunzel's hair. As the glow in her hair zoomed by, the youth slapped Gothel across the face, startling her.

"Rapunzel," She said sternly.

"So Mother," Rapunzel leaned in, ignoring her mother. "Anyway, I was trying to tell you earlier, but you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you-it's my birthday!" She cheered and hugged her mother's arm and giggled. "Ta-da!"

"No, no, no," Gothel responed calmly. "Can't be…I distinctly remember, you're birthday was _last _year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays!" Rapunzel replied. "They're kind of an annual thing…" She sighed and sat back down on her stool. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask…uh…what I really want for this birthday…actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays…" Rapunzel trailed off and began to mumble.

"Okay, Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling." Gothel interrupted again. "You know how I feel about the mumbling-_blah, blah, blah, blah_- It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love so much Darling!" Gothel stood up and waved Rapunzel off, just like she knew she would. Rapunzel didn't say anything for a moment before she finally sighed.

"I want to see the floating lights!" She said.

"What?" Gothel looked up from her basket, unpacking apples.

"Oh," Rapunzel jumped up onto the mantel. "I was wondering if you could take me to see the floating lights." She removed the curtain from the wall, revealing the painting.

"Oh," Gothel said, resuming her unpacking. "You mean the stars!"

"That's the thing," Rapunzel said. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these…they appear every year on my birthday, Mother-_only _on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like…they're meant…for me…"

Gothel walked toward the window.

"I need to see them, Mother," Rapunzel continued. "And not just from my window; in _person_. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Gothel asked. "I've told you a million times, Rapunzel." She closed the front window. "Look at you, as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling-just a sprout. You may be eighteen, but you know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-" Rapunzel started,

"That's right," Gothel interrupted, again. "It's to keep you safe and sound, dear…I guess I always knew this day was coming…I knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, but not yet."

"But-"

"Trust me, mother knows best. It's a scary world out there, I just know something will go wrong. There's ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes-the Plague!"

"No!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Yes!"

"But-"

"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth. On your own, you won't survive! You're sloppy, underdressed, immature and clumsy-please, they'll eat you up alive! You're gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditsy and a bit, well…vague. Plus I believe, getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying, because I love you. But it's all right, I understand. But, Rapunzel,"

"Yes?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." Gothel said sternly.

Rapunzel sighed, defeated. "Yes, Mother,"

Gothel sighed as well. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most." Gothel said, kissing her forehead. "Don't forget it though, Mother knows best."

Gothel had to run a few more errands. "Tata! I'll see you in a bit, my Flower!" She called, sliding down Rapunzel's hair.

"I'll be here…" Rapunzel said. She let her hair hang out the window and sway in the wind.

**Story Brook**

"Just drink it," Emma said. "You got it."

Rapunzel closed her eyes before she sipped her coca. "Mmmm," She sighed. "Who knew cinnamon in your coca was so good?"

"Ruby makes it well, too." Emma said.

"Thanks," Ruby shrugged, standing behind the counter. "Frodo, what do you think? You haven't said much since you found that eye."

Frodo looked up from his small notebook.

"Have you even tasted it yet?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, not yet, I was letting it cool down…" He picked up his mug and sniffed at it. He slowly tipped the drink toward his lips and tasted the strong cinnamon and delicious chocolate. He set the mug down and nodded. "It's good," He said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes," He replied. Emma studied his eyes, making sure he was telling the truth. He was being honest with them, but there was something there that seemed to block his emotions. Emma couldn't see the happiness or pleasure in his eyes…just sadness.

"That's good," Henry said, walking up to the bar with Neil behind him. "Cinnamon's my favorite too!" He took a seat next to Frodo.

"So," Neil said, sitting next to Henry. "Any luck with Belle's memory?"

"Nope," Ruby said.

"I'm sorry," Neil replied. He turned to Emma. "Any luck figuring out who Pinocchio was trying to warn us about?"

"Nope," Emma said.

Neil turned to Anna. "Any luck finding your sister?"

"Nope," Anna said, playing with one of her ginger braids.

Neil turned to Frodo. "Any luck with…that…?" He gestured to the drawing.

Frodo was quiet for a moment. "No…" He finally answered.

"Sounds like you guys are having an _unlucky _day…" Neil concluded.

"The thing is; too many things are going on." Frodo said. "So here's what we'll do." He closed his notebook and put it in his back pocket. "I'll set this aside for now. First, I think we need to find Anna's sister. If she's been living in the woods, maybe she's seen what happened to the beans. If not, we'd still be solving Anna's problem."

"But what if she freezes us…?" Ruby asked.

"Elsa would never freeze someone!" Anna defended.

"We'll never know if we don't try," Frodo continued. "After we can find the beans, we can start our search for this…_she_ Pinocchio warned you about. Maybe it will answer the riddle of…_The Eye_...And then we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a good plan." Emma decided. She held up her mug. Ruby and Frodo were the first to join in, momentarily followed by Rapunzel and Anna.

"Looks like we're a team now." Emma said.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Looks like it," Frodo said. The five sipped their hot chocolate.

**Author's Note: I just had to put in ****_a hop, skip, and a boat ride away_****! It's just so much fun to say! Try saying it really fast and see what happens! It's so fun! And has anyone else noticed the Frodo and Frollo sound very similar…I don't like it! And someone asked when Legolas is coming! It made me laugh so hard! I like reviews like that too! If you are a Legolas fan, just keep reading! ;)**


End file.
